Throne (CivBE)
Game info The Throne is a Harmony - Purity hybrid ultimate ranged unit. It is essentially a tankier Architect with enhanced strength manipulation abilities and levitation. While it is expensive and rather weak in the late game, it has superior strength powers, being able to reduce the of a unit by -40%, as well as bolster a unit's by +40%. If combined with a in Miasma, the Xeno Titan can reach an absurd 205 , which is enough to one-hit-kill any unit and most cities in the game. Thus, the Throne is better suited as a second-line utility unit as a cavalry alternative to Architects. Unit Upgrades Tier 1 The Throne is one of the first ultimate units that can be unlocked in terms of tech and affinity progression and is thus one of the weaker ultimate units. However, it is still useful as a Ranged Cavalry and its reosurce cost is a lot more diverse than other typical ultimate units. It has a heavy utility function which can assist other units, including other Thrones. With a fleet of thrones your fleet can reach respectable 48 Ranged Strength, which is fairly high for the stage of the game. They are still quite frail (as frail as a Ranger) though so be sure to back them up with melee blocker units such as Immortals or Brawlers. Utility actions: * Combat Inhibit (Reduce of enemy unit by -20%) * Combat Assist ''(Increase of friendly unit by +20%) Tier 2 Tier 2 Thrones are substantially more powerful than their Tier 1 brethren. They unlock at the beginning of the late game and have fairly respectable statistics, especially for a ranged cavalry competing with Tier 4 Missile Rovers. Their Production cost is fairly high, however as they provide strong utility this is justified. They can transition into long range bombardiers with a pure blend of Harmony-Purity, or can deal out energy shocks or heals using other perks. Their double effectiveness of their utility allows them to siphon -40% Strength, which is moderately powerful on enemies, but is very powerful when you buff a friendly unit with this bonus. Make sure the unit you are buffing is stronger than the Throne, or else it would be better to simply attack the unit the buffed friendly was going to attack. Utility actions: * ''Combat Inhibit (Reduce of enemy unit by -20%) * Combat Assist ''(Increase of friendly unit by +20%) Upgrades When the Throne is able to upgrade, it receives +14 and +30 , increasing its total Combat Strength to 40/70. While this is rather poor for its cost and situation in the game, it also receives very powerful utility-based upgrades that allow players to heavily cripple hard-hitting melee units such as the Golem, Xeno Titan and Tier 3 Patrol Boats - they will only hit 60% of the damage they deal, depending on the upgrades chosen. * Evolved Throne (6 , 14 ) ** +100% effectiveness for support actions ** -15HP damage to the enemy unit you target with support actions * First Throne (10 , 10 ) ** +100% effectiveness for support actions ** +1 Range when the unit has full health * True Throne (14 , 6 ) ** +100% effectiveness for support actions ** +15HP heal to the friendly unit you target with support actions +100% effectiveness means that the support bonus is ''doubled. So, if you combat inhibit an enemy they will lose 40% of their , and so on. Civilopedia Entry A throne is traditionally a seat of power, and the Throne vehicle is no exception. This support vehicle houses an entire squad of Architect commanders, whose collective processing power and tactical analysis is enough to turn the tide of nearly any battle. The vehicle itself houses a secure central chamber to protect the Architects from the exposure of front-line combat, and contains an enhanced array of scanners and communication arrays. While being inside the vehicle deprives the Architects of some of the finer details that direct sensory perception would provide, the combined force of multiple Architects analyzing a situation more than makes up for any downsides. Where one unit of Architects is able to support a small group of frontline troops, the squad inside the Throne is able to take control of much larger sections of a battlefield. They can devise strategies that include much larger forces on either or both sides and relay that information easily across larger distances due to the support of the vehicle itself. Category:Units (CivBE) Category:Rising Tide